


Kiss Him!

by Scythey



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanart, Little Mermaid, M/M, Song-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythey/pseuds/Scythey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their high school careers come to an end, Nagisa, Makoto and Rei try to pull a confession out from Rin and Haru and relieve some <i>goddamn</i> sexual tension.<br/>All they need to do is create <b><i>the mood</i></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Him!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonesque/gifts).



> After I jumped onto the project, I realized much later that it hardly answered her prompt.... Sorry moonesque. I hope it's at least worth a smidge of happiness.


End file.
